Express Your Creativity in 8bitmmo!
Introduction Welcome to 8bitmmo! A sandbox game where you build and kill things just for fun, in 8-bit graphics! There are a vast collection of blocks and building materials to choose from with the help of gold! Level up to get more blocks! Get groovy by customizing your character! In this guide, I will show you how to express your creativity to the community, and the world! Maybe other games... Yeah. Let's get started shall we? Your Style? Choose the appropriate block and material! Many people have different styles they have. Some people prefer a tasty, artistic medieval castle or village. Maybe make a 5-star hotel that anyone can live in? A fabulous disco? A clean and tidy modern house? It's your choice! All styles come with an appropriate block collection. An example would be a modern house. They would most likely use white blocks, glass and home related stuff. A medieval castle would most likely have wood, bricks, carpets and some other stuff related to it. Choosing the appropriate material or block is important. Of course no one will like plain, bland stone houses. No one would like a modern house that only uses stone and a homestone. No one! So choose as many blocks as possible. Mixing blocks? Choose as many blocks as possible, yes. But in a way, we wouldn't want your creativity to go out randomly, would we? Blocks suit for different styles, some can even mix. But mixing does not always have a positive effect. If mixed a lot, the result will be very, very ugly. If you could imagine it, that is. A clean and good mix is snow blocks with glass. That looks nice, would likely be a modern house. A stone brick and a black tile, just imagine it. That wouldn't go out nicely if you imagine it, wouldn't it? The only time a bad combination/mix would be useful is if it were a design pattern. In my pocket town, I use stone and dirt blocks on the floor to make it look like a dirty path way. That would definitely look good in a medieval castle entrance way or an adventure player made quest. Customize your character! Look snappy! Ah, yes. Customizing your character would not only make you look creative and cool, but it also shows your personality. There are 3 categories in the clothing category. Masks, Hats, and Shirts. They all have a collection of different clothing in them. A good way to show what kind of character/person you are is to combine all those categories. A bandit mask with a Pirate hat and a track suit would definitely look like a masked pirate bandit. Shows how cool you are. And that is creativity, my friend. So try to combine em all together! Creating a town! Make it look appealing! If you would want people to join your town, we would want it to look appealing, creative and snappy. And of course, it should also have a very creative and awesome name! 'My Best Town' would be the worst kind of town names to use as it doesn't show any creativity other than giving information that it is 'your town'. 'Cipe' is a bit random, but is kinda creative as how it is the reversed version of 'Epic'. There are many unused names you can use! Now, a creative town would have to stick to it's theme, right? If your town is space-themed, go with blocks and designs that relates to space. Simple as that. You would also want to put signs to show the player where they are. A good way to make use of the signs is to create districts in your town. If I had a district named 'Eagle Isles', I would put a sign that says "You are now in the Matrix Zone! Go east to go to Eagle Isles. Go west to go to mofo. Go North to go to Mofo2. Go South to go to 8bitmmo". You are all set! Now go out there an express your creativity to the community of 8bitmmo! If you have more ways to express creativity, or have anything to discuss with me, contact me by gmail. osukalaris@gmail.com Good luck and have fun! -Kalaris Nyao! Category:Gameplay Guides Category:Guides Category:Creativty Category:Express Category:Express your Creativity Category:Choosing Blocks